MarvelDC: Event
by Ralman23
Summary: "In this universe, everyone deserves to be challenged." Dr. Doom said. "So, by killing innocent people is your way of a challenge!" Superman raged. This is a story of heroes challenged for their events to come... Updated
1. Prologue

Marvel/DC: Event

Prologue

"I am Uatu the Watcher, and I can't stand this war now. The fate of the 2 universes must never be destroyed. You, Doctor Doom have made me to break my Watcher's Vow to stop you. I know what you're planning and it will be stopped." said the Watcher.

Dr. Doom said "You're wrong!" He fires a blast from the Cosmic Cube. The blast hits Uatu, he falls on one knee, but gets back up because the pain was easily averted. He continued "The power of the cube belongs to only me. I will put you to your place." Yellow energy start to wrap around Uatu, but he breaks free. He fires a blast a man named Sinestro, the Yellow Lantern. Sinestro said "Stay down!" He fires a yellow blast, while Doom fires a blast from the cube.

Uatu dodges the blasts quickly enough for the blasts to collide, and causes a big explosion.

Sinestro creates a yellow missile and fires it at Uatu. Uatu fires blasts from his hands to destroy the missile. Dr. Doom runs towards the Watcher fires another cube blast. Uatu fires another blast, and again the blasts collide creating a massive explosion. Dr. Doom is protected by yellow shield created by Sinestro, and he has one as well.

Uatu takes little breaths. "Stop this you two! You don't know the power you abuse." Uatu said.

Sinestro said "You just don't know how to be silenced do you?"

Dr. Doom remarked "Sinestro, why don't we show this Watcher what it means to have true power."

Sinestro said "Certainly, Doom."

Uatu clenches his fists and fires two blasts at the villains. Sinestro quickly makes a yellow shield for him and Doom. Uatu fires full blast at the yellow shield and breaks it. Sinestro fires a yellow blast while Doom fires another blast from the cube. Uatu creates a shield that is colored red, but the blasts were too strong. Doom quickly runs towards Uatu, but Uatu fires a blast towards his chest. Doom is sent flying towards a wall.

Sinestro creates two yellow swords, charges towards Uatu, and he strikes. Uatu fires his blasts; he destroys the constructs, and said "Sinestro you may not exist in this universe. Go back before you unleash horrors into your universe as well!"

Sinestro retorted "No way Uatu! I shall destroy all my enemies in my universe. Next to you! I'll rather see you in Hell!"

Uatu said "Then so be it!" He was about to fire another blast, but Doom quickly got up, ran towards the Watcher, and phased the Cosmic Cube into Uatu's head. He is destroyed or is he?

Dr. Doom and Sinestro smile a bit, but a sound is heard. They looked concerned, and they hear someone say 'Doom!'

(72 hours earlier...)


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Superman

**I don't know why this message didn't appear in the 1st chapter, but anyway. Just wanted to say that this was my 2nd fic but also my very first crossover. All I have to say is enjoy the story and pls review. Also a mistake occurred when the prologue said that this was 2 universes, that was a mistake because this is set as one universe in which both marvel and dc characters coexist. Sorry for the confusion. And to anon(guest) you sent me so many ideas, thank you and God Bless You. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Marvel or DC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Superman

Peter Parker aka Spider-Man is busy being his regular old self. Swinging around New York, school is done for today, faced about 4 carjackers, and one robber.

However, he stopped as his Spider-Sense tingled. "My Spider-Sense is tingling." Peter said, as continued swinging searching for the enemy, and suddenly, a SHIELD Shuttle appeared by.

"Great, Fury." Peter muttered as he walked up to the shuttle, as the base door walked towards him. "Greetings, kid. How have you been?"

'Oh, it was great until l you decided to show up." Spider-Man retorted.

Fury sighs "Listen, kid. we have a big situation, so cut the crap, and get in the shuttle."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Fury yelled as he grabbed him. "Don't ask. Just move!"

Spider-Man asked "What?" His spider sense tingled again, and Spider-Man pushed Fury out of the way. As a blast is fired upon the shuttle, and it explodes.

Fury shouted "Damn it! Fury to helicarrier, send in reinforcements!"

"Copy that, director," said the COMM on Fury's ear.

Peter approached him again. "Fury, what the hell is going on?"

Another blast is fired upon them. Spider-Man lunges at Fury to get out of the way of the blast.

A figure lands before them.

Peter eyed the figure for a bit. "Hey, he looks like..." Before Peter could finfliessih his sentence, he grabbed Fury and swung over onto another building as the figure fired an ice vision opand froze half the rooftop, they were just on.

Fury stated "To give an idea as to who that is. It's Bizarro. One of Superman's enemies."

Spider-Man gulped.

Bizarro flies over with great speed. He fires a flame breath. Spider-Man swings over into a direction from where the flames are headed, while also holding onto Fury.

Spider-Man asked "Wait, why's he's going on a rampage?"

Fury sighed and replied "SHIELD scientists were trying to experiment onto how Luthor created Bizarro. However, he went enraged after a few shots of needles to get his blood."

Spider-Man stated "Then why did you ask me to come with you? Why not ask the big guy?"

Fury sighed again "That's because he's dealing wth something right now. We'll only to distract Bizarro, till he comes."

Bizarro yelled "Do not come back here!"

Bizarro slams into a building, as Spider-Man dodged his attack.

Bizarro came out of the building, leaving a huge gap hole in the building's surface.

Bizarro yelled "Bizarro not angry right now!"

Spider-Man raised and eyebrow and asked "Should I make fun of him? Or am I missing something?"

Fury replied "He says things opposite."

Spider-Man said "Oh, ok. That would explain the powers."

Bizarro flies towards them, however a red and blue blur comes in front of Spider-Man and Fury. The blur punches Bizarro onto the streets of New York.

"You're late." Fury smirked and said.

"Sorry, had to save a 10-year old kid from falling down a window." The red and blue blur said.

Spider-Man gulped again and said "Hey, you're-!"

"Superman, I know. And you must be Spider-Man. I have a lot about you. You don't seem what J. Jonah Jameson makes out about you?"

Spider-Man joked "I get that a lot."

Fury said "No, you don't."

Spider-Man bowed his head down and said "I know."

Bizarro gets back up, and goes to throw a punch. Superman is pushed back further into the air. Spider-Man webs Bizarro down, but Bizarro pulls the web, and spins both Spoder-Man and Fipury around.

Spider-Man yelled "Whoa! There buddy! Hold on! Wait! Bonehead! Pink guy! Ah! Stop!"

He stops spinning them and throws them across in the air. However, Superman flies over and catches them.

Spider-Man said "Thanks."

Superman smiled "No, problem."

Fury stated "He's coming for us." Bizarro flies towards them with his fists out forward.

Superman asked "You have the blue Kryptonite?"

Fury replied "I do. First, put us down."

Superman puts Fury and Spider-Man down gently onto the ground. Bizarro missed and said "Darn, Bizarro not miss again." He flies down towards them. As, Fury gives Superman a leather box. Bizarro flies close to them.

Spider-Man gulps "Um, guys."

Superman flies up to Bizarro and opens the box, revealing blue Kryptonite. Bizarro looks at it and starts to fall onto the ground.

Spider-Man awed "That was badass."

The people started to cheer Superman, and a shuttle arrives. SHIELD officers arrive and handcuff Bizarro away. The press start to arrive, but they are blocked by SHIELD officers.

Superman approaches Fury and Spider-Man.

Fury said "Superman, sorry for the instance with experimenting wth Bizarro. We weren't trying to be like Cadmus."

"Whoa, Fury apologized. That's not something you see everyday."

They both ignored his statement.

Superman replied " I know. However, I'm going to keep my precautions about you, Fury. Batman doesn't trust you that much."

"Please, he never trusts everybody." Nick stated.

Superman chuckled " Well, I have to agree with that."

Spider-Man cleared his throat to get them his attention. Fury sighed, where as Superman smirked.

Fury stated "Spider-Man, I'd like to introduce you the Man of Steel, Superman. Superman, I'd like to introduce you your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man."

The two heroes shook their hands.

Superman said "Hello."

Spider-Man said "Hi."

Fury left them and said "I'll think I'll leave you 2 to yourselves."

Fury leaves, enters the shuttle, as it flies off.

Superman and Spider-Man stare at each other for awhile, till Superman broke the silence.

Superman said "Uh, want to talk somewhere else?"

Spider-Man replied "Sure, you lead the way."

Superman flies high above the buildings, where as Spider-Man is trying keeping up with him.

Superman smirked and shouted "Keeping up!"

Spider-Man shouted back "No! Slowing down!"

Superman chuckled and then he heard a sound from a distance. He stopped flying.

Spider-Man asked shiftily "Hey, why did you stop flying?"

Superman replied back "There's a bank robbery at 808 Columbus Ave."

Spider-Man sighed "Oh, ok. Race you there." He started to swing much faster.

Superman shook his head and started to fly faster.

* * *

In a distance from where Superman and Spider-Man were passing by, a strange figure with binoculars, is standing amongst a rooftop. It is Anthony Masters, aka Taskmaster.

"Sir, should I go in yet?" Taskmaster spoke on his COMM.

The voice on the COMM said "No, wait until the final moment. Bizarro's escape was only the first part of my plan. Let's wait and see how these heroes event to come."

* * *

END

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: SHIELD Infilitrated

Chapter 2: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 1

Arc: Spy Masters Arc

* * *

**At SHIELD Helicarrier...**

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, walks on the platform of the Helicarrier, and asks Maria Hill, who is next to him. "Agent Hill, tell me again who's calling?"

Maria replied "Amanda 'The Wall' Waller."

Nick sighed "What does she want now?"

A screen of Waller appears. "Greeting, Director Fury, how are things?" Waller said.

Fury states "Waller, what do you want? And yes, things are fine here at SHIELD, unlike your A.R.G.U.S organization, who keeps messing with SHIELD operations."

Waller retorted "That mission in Brazil was not my fault. He was a rogue agent."

Fury scowled "Yeah, like that time in Central City where your Suicide Squad, almost messed with the most dangerous criminal there, the Reverse-Flash."

Waller snuffed "Hm, enough already Fury. This isn't the time for us to politically fight. I'm here only to ask about the incident that occurred yesterday with the clone of Superman, Bizarro, escaped from your hands, and is now sitting in a cell."

Fury nodded "Agreed. Why do you ask?"

Waller stated "I was wondering if you were willing to trade him to Cadmus-."

Fury interrupted "No."

Waller retorts "Why not?!"

Fury replied angrily "Because you grasp onto power too much. You believe these 'so-called convicts' could help you, but in the end, it hurts your ass so much."

Waller shouts "You slimy bastard1 After all the things my organization has done for you. It's for a benefit for this world."

Fury retorts "Fine, if anything let's settle on an agreement. I'll transfer Bizarro, if you can bring the worst convict."

Waller smiled "That's seem like a challenge. I like it."

The screen fades into black.

Fury and Hill leave the deck. Fury states "She pisses me off."

* * *

Waller turned off the screen. "He pisses me off." Waller stated.

"Looks like, Fury doesn't know what's coming for him." said a mysterious voice in the shadows.

"You always know when to come at the right time, don't you, Taskmaster?" Waller stirringly said.

Taskmaster replied "I come, as I please. Besides, I heard you needed a man for the job. What happened to your Suicide Squad?"

Waller replied "They're busy with a mission in Vancouver. Besides your mission is going to be extremely difficult."

Taskmaster asked cautiously "How so?"

Waller replied "It's an exchange between you for Bizarro in SHIELD's custody. Fury, being the big man, he wants to be, has agreed to do this. Well, technically he was the one who suggested it."

Taskmaster repeated "So, basically my mission is being a prisoner?"

Waller stated "Well, yes. Quite, the contrary for the convict. Actually, you are to infiltrate SHIELD."

Taskmaster snuffed "Hm! Please, why would I need to infiltrate SHIELD, when I know it like the back of my head. I used to be an agent. Why do I need to infiltrate something I already know?"

Waller merely smirked as she raised her index finger, pushed a button on a control panel, and an image appeared on the screen of the computer.

Taskmaster was shocked. "That's-!"

"A dangerous weapon," Waller continued "Fury's scientists are working on. If used wrong, it could go rogue, almost like Bizarro. SHIELD is working on something very dangerous, Mr. Masters. This weapon must not be allowed in SHIELD's hands. Hell, it could destroy the world." Waller finished her statement.

Taskmaster nodded "Hm, Fury seems to playing at something, if he wants this weapon to be made."

Waller replied "Exactly, my point. Though, I have to wonder Dury is playing with something, he shouldn't. The question is why?"

Taskmaster asked "How come the other day, you told not to engage Superman and Spider-Man? I had the Kryptonite and pesticide, ready."

Waller replied "Engaging those 2 would lead Fury into suspicion. I'm not sure if you heard, but instances of anomalies have been happening all around the world for unknown reasons. A year ago, Congress passed a law known as the ERA. Experimental Registeration Act, it states if any weapon made by Cadmus or SHIELD must be patented by the government. However, here looks Fury is willing to go against that act. I have a degree in politics. And politics play dirty. Get ready for the exchange, tomorrow. I'll recall Fury to tell him, where we could meet for the exchange."

Waller walked away from the room, as Taskmaster is taken by 2 guards with him.

* * *

Fury walked into hHe main control room. He smirked "I know you're there."

A figure walked out, he wears a large blue trench coat, blue fedora hat, and had no face, whatsoever. "Greetings, Fury." Question said wih a swoop of his hand. "How are things?" Question asked.

Fury retorted "Cut the crap, Sage. Just tell why are you here?"

Question chuckled "Always straight to the point, aren't you Fury? Well, if anything I came here to tell you about a certain experiment occurring at SHIELD."

Fury asked "What experiment?"

Question put out a file, and puts onto the control panel in front of Fury. Fury picked it up and opened it. He immediately closed after he saw the first page.

Question asked "Something the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Fury replied "Listen, the reasons for this weapon is being made is not SHIELD property. It was a closed project. Years ago, no one even wanted to build it."

Question puts his index finger on his chin and asks "Then why go for all the trouble to experiment on Bizarro?"

Fury sighed again and face palmed as if he remembered something tragic. He looks at Question with a concerned look on his face and he begins to speak "Genetic testing, cloning, blood samples, etc. these were the jokey points into making a perfect clone Superman. We know Cadmus made Superboy and Bizarro, so the President patented SHIELD scientists to work on the experiment, I was against, but you know politics will always be politics. If I disobeyed this order, then I would be omitted as director. I had no choice."

Question remarked "There's always a choice."

Fury retorted "Not this time. This time is different. Soon, the Justice League, the Avengers, the X-Men, Teen Titans, etc. would be gone. And they're be no more age of heroes."

Question asked "You worry that day would come?"

Fury sighed "No, I fear it would happen."

Question chuckled a bit "Son of bitch...you really are a funny one."

Fury looked at him strangely and asked "What's funny?"

Question replied "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. You just remind me of my girlfriend."

Fury chuckled "Yeah, I guess you're right. Say, mind telling this project to no one."

Question then asked "You can count on me. So, Fury happy to go for a beer in my place this Friday?"

Fury replied "No, sorry. Stark needs me for a party he's got."

Question left and shook his hand away like saying 'bye,' he mumbled "Your loss. Ciao!"

Fury shook his head in disappointment and continued on with the computers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York...

Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka the Merc with the Mouth, aka-

"Oh, just get on with plot already, author!" Deadpool shouted as he unsheathes his swords out, taking out a lot of mob men that are running and shooting at him.

Wade yawns each time he either kills them, or shoots them in the balls.

Deadpool looks at viewer "I know this is rated T for Teens, but I don't care I'm Deadpool for Christ's sake, I love chimichangas-."

He got shot multiple times by the mob men that he fell onto the floor of the rooftop.

Mob men smirk as they start to leave, then suddenly one guy felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see-.

WHAM!

He got punched in the face, and soon as he saw the figure-.

"Oh, for C***** S*** author, get on it already!" Deadpol shouted back at the author, as the plot advances Matrix style, as Deadpool does Matrix style moves to kill all the mob men.

He shot the last one, as he was limping on his leg.

"Whoooo! I got 'im!" FDeadpool happily did a cartwheel, and hip hop danced on the rooftop. Till, he heard someone say 'Having fun...'

He turned and fired his guns, while saying "Who goes there?! You shall not pass!"

He stopped firing, once he realized there was no one there. Deadpool asks the author "Hey, what kind of crazy crap did you involve this time, author? I swear the things you make do, don't advance he story. Hell, even I didn't understand it when I first read it."

A voice is heard asking "Who're you talking to?"

Deadpool turned slowly to see it was Vic Sage, aka The Question.

Deadpool shouts "Hey! Buddy, long time no see!"

Question sighed "Listen, Wade. I need to ask you a favor."

Deadpool quietly shrugged off what he said and randomly said "Boy, those Melissa Benoist pics sure were hot!"

Question shouted "Wilson, pay attention!"

Deadpool asked "Yeah?"

Question continued 'Listen, did you hear about the Bizarro incident back at Manhattan?"

Deadpool replied "No, but the author has given me enough info on what it was."

Question awkwardly asked "So, you know?"

Deadpool took a long pause before answering "Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sanctum Sanctorum...

Doctor Strange shouts "Eye of Agamotto, reveal me the truth!"

A flash of images appear before, strange, yet blurry. He couldn't make as what they were. However, they had darkness written all over them.

They disappear, and Strange falls onto the floor. He holds his head for the vision gave him, a huge migraine.

A knock on the door is heard, he approaches it, and opens the door.

It's John Constantine.

"John? Shouldn't you be in Liverpool?" Strange asked curiously.

"Things change, Strange," John remarked "Besides, did you feel that magical force embodiment. Truly, powerful, mate."

"Yes, I believe all the magicians have felt that force." Strange said annoyingly.

John lit a cigarette, and asked "The thing I'm curious about is why the bloody hell is the-oh, I don't know, the most powerful sorcerer having attracted attention here with demons?"

Doctor Strange was shocked "Demons? I haven't sense any demons here. Though, I do feel a dark presence in this room. I thought it was coming from my visions."

John was about to say something, till he sensed a presence, a figure appeared before them. It's Nightmare, a Class-3 demon from one of the Splinter Realms.

John amused "Well, well. Nightmare. To what brings you here?"

Nightmare retorted "Be quiet! I was sent here by accident. All I know is that the magical realms have gone wild. I'm not here to steal children's fears. Only to warn for what's coming?"

Doctor Strange asked "And what is coming?"

Nightmare simply transported through his Dreamstalker, and John and Strange called him out.

"Great! Now, what in the bloody hell was he talking about?" John asked.

Strange replied confused "I don't know, but somehow I don't like it."

* * *

Waller walked up to her men, as they nodded, they moved aside, as she enter, a gym room, where Taskmaster without his suit on, was exercising.

He stopped to take a breath and drink some water. "Yes?" Masters asked.

Waller replied "All I need to tell you is that if you fail this mission, you'll have your head blown up. Good night, Masters." She left him to continue his exercise.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**I know, I know, so many plot holes made, but trust this only the first arc. Next, one will have some action.**


	4. Chapter 3: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 2

**Heroes: Deadpool, Question, Superman, Spider-Man, Starfire, Raven, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Wasp, Ant-Man, Nick Fury, Doctor Strange, Thing, Ice, Human Torch, Fire, Mr. Fantastic, John Constantine, Batman, Daredevil, Static, Nightwing, Black Widow, Ghost Rider, Hulk, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and lastly Wolverine. Theses are the heroes I'm using in the story/arcs, depends on which I go with.**

**Villains: Bizarro, Taskmaster, Amanda Waller, Doctor Doom, Sin****estro, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Nightmare, Mephistopheles, Lucifer Morningstar, Red Skull, Cloned Hulk, Reverse-Flash, Ultron, Hot-Streak, Grim Reaper, Deathstroke, Cain, Atrocius, Red Guardian, Joker, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Crimson Dynamo, Bulls-Eye, Rhino, Red Ghost, Mad Thinker, Asp, Madame Hydra/Viper, Metallo, Mirror Master, and lastly Sabertooth. These are the villains I will be using for the story/arcs, depends on which I go with.**

**Side characters are: Maria Hill, Lois Lane, Jim Gordon, Perry White, J. Jonah Jameson, Mary Jane Watson, Ben Urich, and lastly Uatu the Watcher. **

**A very nice shout out to Anon(guest) thank you for your review.**

**Don't worry about Lex or Venom, etc. and all that good stuff. They'll come later.**

Chapter 3: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 2

Arc: Spy Masters Arc

* * *

(Next day- 7:01 A.M. Cadmus)

Waller walked up to a control panel, pressed a few buttons, and Fury appeared on screen.

Fury had a scowling look on his face. He asked "Caught your exchange convict, Waller?"

Waller scowled back "I did, Fury. His names Tony Masters, otherwise known as-."

"Taskmaster..." Fury interrupted.

Waller turned away, not looking at Fury in the screen, dazing onto the other side where her men had Taskmaster, handcuffed.

Fury asked "Where should we meet?"

Waller replied without caution "At Hob's Bay. One hour from now, we'll be waiting."

The screen fades into black.

* * *

Fury sighed as the transmission was over. Cousin came by his side and asked "Alright, Director Fury?"

Fury replied "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Deadpool walked up behind Question, as they walked into Vic's apartment.

Deadpool asked "Remind me again, as to why we're here?"

Question replied "One because I may have some info on our big threat. Second because someone wants this info. Third SHIELD may be in trouble. Lastly, the stakes are high enough for the government to be concerned."

Deadpool sighed and said to the viewer "If you want plot details, read the second chapter to understand. I mean I already read it."

Question kept typing on the computer, till he said "Aha! Found it. Project-X."

Deadpool asked "You mean Weapon X?"

Question replied "Uh, no? Project-X is the on-set project by SHIELD. It's a project that allows study of Meta-humans and Mutants. A difference between both Metas and Mutants are extraordinary. I was told by Fury to keep quiet about this. However, this is something to be dealt and researched."

Deadpool fell asleep while standing, and suddenly woken up, as Question dropped something, like a book, as it slammed the floor.

Deadpool shouted as he woke "BORING PLOT DETAILS!"

Question went to pick up the book, and puts back onto the table.

* * *

"Is it really surprising that the 2 most powerful organizations are going to make such an exchange?" Waller commented.

Taskmaster smirked "This mission is like taking candy from a baby. But tell me, how do you know that Fury ain't watching?"

Waller replied "Watching? What do you take Cadmus for? A cult!"

Taskmaster smirked "No. If you guys were a cult, I would've assassinated every single one of you. However, I do know your history, Waller."

Waller was shocked and took out a gun from her coat pocket. "You're blackmailing me! Me! Amanda 'The Wall' Waller!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I'll end it there. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 3

Chapter 4: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 3

Arc: Spy Masters Arc

* * *

Fury walked onto the flight deck and muttered "It's time."

* * *

Deadpool asked Question "So, all Project-X is a crossbreeding between Metahumans and Mutants. Why? What purpose?"

Question replied "To make an all-powerful weapon, but that's just a guess. That innocent little girl was taken away by those monsters."

* * *

Waller entered her helicopter, along with Taskmaster, not in his costume, instead in prison.

Waller muttered as he entered "You are not to give any word to any prisoner there about me, or Cadmus, and the mission. Understand?!"

Anthony replied "Yes, I understand. You repeated yourself about a thousand times. I think my ears are bleeding. After all, you got married when you were just 18, weren't you. You're scared of your past. Everyone is. I only threatened you because I wanted to see why everyone is afraid of you. I guess you place your faith in any assassin this world has to offer. Whether it be the Suicide Squad or me. It's just isn't enough for everybody."

Waller smirked and asked "What are you? A philosopher?"

Anthony replied "No, I just this memory thing. Sometimes I forget because my brain just can't handle it. You know growing up in the Bronx was definitely an experience to me. If you haven't the time to process what I can process then what good are you to me."

Waller asked "Is that you perceive the world? Or is it that you can't remember who said those words."

Anthony replied "Doesn't matter to me."

The pilot, on comm, said "Ma'am, we're here."

Waller look out in the window, and saw Fury with the Helicarrier outside, dazing in the sunlight.

The helicopter landed in a helipad.

Waller stepped out with Masters being held by her men. Walking towards, Fury, only in a distance, the two start to make the exchange between prisoners.

Bizarro in a container is being brought across to Waller. Taskmaster without his uniform, and is being taken to a shuttle of SHIELD.


	6. Chapter 5: SHIELD Infilitrated Part 4

Chapter 5: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 4

Arc: Spy Masters Arc

* * *

The prisoners are exchanged.

"It is done." Waller stated.

However...

* * *

"Do you have the target?" said a voice in the assassin's comm on her ear.

"Yes, Waller is in my sights." said the assassin woman.

"Good. Fire." said the mysterious voice.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Spider-Man and Superman rush into another bank, 2nd time this week.

"They're holding the bank hostage." Superman said.

Spider-Man and Superman hurried to the downtown bank.

This time Spider-Man had a plan. "Okay, Supes, you will go inside and distract them, while I will go around back and wam!" Spider-Man stated.

Superman remarked "That's actually not a bad plan." Spider-Man said "Thank you."

Superman went inside while Sandman saw him and attacked. Superman grabbed a desk and threw it at Sandman.

Sandman punched it in half with a sand fist, and said "Is that the best you got?"

Superman replied "No, this is." He ran and punched him in the face before being tackled by Rhino.

Superman punched him out of the way. Rhino was pushed back a bit, but charges again.

"No one is going to stop the Rhino!" He yelled.

Superman punched him, Rhino tackled him again, and Superman jumped over him, and punched from behind.

Rhino growled "Ugh! Damn you!" He tackled Superman again.

While Sandman made sand hammer smacked Superman across the room.

Spider-Man entered from the back, where Dr. Light fired a blast at them.

Spider-Man dodged it. "Great, the whole circus is in town." He said.

He leaped and webbed Dr. Light from his place to the ground.

Spider-Man webbed Sandman when he was busy with Superman.

Spider Man webbed down Rhino for awhile. Superman freed the hostages by letting go the door.

Dr. Light exclaimed "Wish I was paired up with Bulls-Eye."

Superman charged at him, and got punched in the face.

Meanwhile, Sandman covered Spider-Man with an entire pile of sand on him.

Spider-Man leaped his way through.

Sandman made a sand fist again and punched Spider-Man across the room and into a wall.

Spider Man's fight with Rhino was taken to the streets.

It was a scene of chaos. People ran through the streets, in a dash for safety as two battled it out in the middle of the street.

Rhino said while charging "I'm going to kick your ass Spider Man."

"Not in your lifetime Rhino." He said while flipping over his charge. He webbed his legs together, till Rhino lost balance.

"No more smack from him." He said while smudging off residue from his costume.

Spider-Man came to Superman's fight with Sandman.

Spider Man fired a web wave at Sandman, but he dodged it.

Spider Man kept firing a barrage of webs at Sandman, who kept dodging them. Sandman appeared behind Frank and fired a barrage of sand at him, but Frank leaped over it. He launched a double punch at Sandman.

Superman would dodge Sandman's attacks, exchange few blows with him, and gave Sandman a few blows.

Sandman appeared behind Superman and Spider-Man, however Superman charged him again this delivering the final blow to Sandman. Sandman groaned "Damn you!" He fell onto the floor.

Police start arriving, and Superman and Spider-Man arrive outside where the press is waiting.

"Superman, over here answer this question. Recent villain attacks have been increasing lately, any answer, as to why?" One reporter asked.

"No, I don't know why, but I'll get to the bottom of this." Superman stated to the press outside.

Spider-Man walked by him, and awed "Wow, people really love you."

"Hm, they do. But sometimes it worries me." He remarked.

"Why? You're the number one superhero in the world! What could possibly worry you?" Spider-Man asked.

He replied in such a devoid voice "People getting hurt. I don't know why? Sometimes, I feel that I limit myself for the people. The people hate mutants and metahumans. I want to change that. There are a vary of minority of haters of me. Everyone loves you, or hates you. That's just the way it is, I guess. No matter how small, or how big we are. People's opinions about us will never change. You once told me that your uncle told you with great power comes great responsibility. Your uncle's a great man."

"Ok, if that's you feel about the people, then why do you continue being Superman?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know. I don the cape and 's.' Fight crime everyday. If the world were to see me, as who I am. maybe, they'll see, I'm not who I am. I guess I do it because I want to inspire not just the people, but the mutants and meathumans." Superman stated.

"So, you do it to inspire people." Spider-Man stated clearly.

"Yes, in a way. I-." Superman stopped talking, till he heard the noise.

"What? What is it?!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I got to go." Superman stated sadly, and flew off, breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

As, the assassin was about to pull the trigger. Heat radiated off from the gun.

The assassin screamed "Aaah! The hell! it's freaking hot!"

A voice was heard from above the sky, a man with a blue suit and red cape flowing, and he said "Because of me."

"Superman..." The assassin awed. He lands on beside the assassin.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Superman asked the assassin.

"Oh, you know. Just telling everyone about my evil plan." The assassin punched Superman hard enough that he skidded across the rooftop.

He slowly got up, holding his forehead, until the assassin drop kicked him in the leg. She lands another blow at him.

"I have Vibranium in my left hand and Adamantium in my right hand. The name's Angelica. I'm an assassin." Angelica remarked.

"I can see that." Superman retorted, as he tried to throw a punch. She leaped and sent a face kick on Superman.

"Hm, I know you can, boyscout." She said.


	7. Chapter 6: SHIELD Infilitrated Part 5

**The reason I'm posting a lot of chapters is because I want to express my ideas more into this story.**

**P.S. Angelica is my OC for this story, you will find out about her in future chapters.**

**This is the last chapter of the Spy Masters Arc, and we will transition the 2nd Arc of this story.**

**Yes, Dr. Doom is the main villain of this story.**

**The Age of Ultron Arc.**

* * *

Chapter 6: SHIELD Infiltrated Part 5

Arc: Spy Masters Arc

* * *

Superman goes to throw a punch, Angelica dodges and takes out her sword.

She gives him a slash in his elbow.

"How?" He exclaimed.

"It's a Kryptonite Sword." She gladly stated.

* * *

Fury looked up, seeing the assassin and Superman fighting. "What the-?" He questioned and looked to Maria Hill.

"Send men up at that rooftop." He ordered.

Waller noticed this, as she approached the helicopter.

She asked herself "What the hell is going on that rooftop?"

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, nice and slowly, Superman." She said, as she walked towards him.

Superman groans in pain. As, he tries to get up, he lowers back onto the ground because of how the Kryptonite is affecting him.

As, Angelica raises her sword to stab Superman, a group of SHIELD men enter the rooftop, and one of them shot her sword out of her hand.

"On your knees." An agent stated, as he arrested the assassin.

Maria approached Superman and asked "You, ok?"

"Yeah, I am." Superman got up, and panted for a bit.

"Who is she?" Maria asked.

"An assassin named Angelica." Superman replied.

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier]

"You mind telling me, who is she?" Fury asked.

"Her name is Angelica, an Assassin hired to kill Waller. She has no birth date, home, family, allies, friends, but has Vibranium and Adamantium embedded into her left and right hands. She possesses a kryptonite sword. The blade is the kryptonite, the hilt is made up of Adamantium." Maria stated.

"So, we got nothing on this girl, except for abilities?" Fury questioned.

"Actually, why not interrogate her? Get some info." Superman suggested.

"Good idea. Have Natasha interrogate." Fury added the idea.

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

"Name?" Asked Black Widow.

"Angelica." Angelica said harshly.

"Last name?" Black widow asked.

"I have no last name." Angelica stated.

"Do you know where you're from?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I do know I was born in Russia." Angelica replied this time more calmly.

"Where in Russia?" Black Widow asked.

"I don't know." Angelica replied this time feeling annoyed by these questions.

"How old are you?" Black Widow asked.

"16." Angelica replied sadly.

"Who trained you to fight like that?" Romanoff asked.

"That's none of your business." Angelica retorted.

"It is when you try to assassinate a hardline top-ranking U.S. Government agent involved in clandestine operations." Widow replied.

"Ha, you think I was after the White Queen. Black King. The Wall. Whatever you want to call her. I wasn't really going to assassinate her." Angelica replied.

"Oh, and who were you going to assassinate?" Widow asked now very curious.

"It was a plan for me to get into SHIELD. Someone has infiltrated this helicarrier. One of the agents is a traitor." Angelica remarked and laughed like it was some sort of big joke.

"Whose infiltrated SHIELD?" Widow asked.

"A man named Tony Masters. Waller is being framed, actually." Angelica remarked again.

"What? What do you mean? Masters... But he's locked up?" Widow said question slowly. as she tried to process what she just heard.

"Ha, you sure?" Angelica laughed, as Widow exited the interrogation room.

* * *

Fury and Hill exited the room, walking with Widow and Superman.

"Damn, we've been fooled. All personnel Squads A-C formulate a search for Masters. He's escaped from his cell. I repeat Taskmaster has escaped." Fury state to all his agents.

Fury turned to Superman "Superman, I need y-."

"Find him. Don't worry, I will." Superman dashed with great speed, making red and blue blur.

* * *

**I'll end it there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7: Age of Ultron

**I will continue off from last chapter and continue here. Enjoy!**

**P.S. this arc will be inspired from the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Age of Ultron

Arc: Age of Ultron Arc

* * *

Superman using his X-Ray Vision to find Taskmaster.

He notices Masters in the control room.

He rams the doors, causing Taskmaster to turn, and laugh.

"You're annoying me. Let's settle this." Taskmaster remarked.

"You're being cocky. You think you can defeat me." Superman countered.

Taskmaster takes out a kryptonite gun, and fires at Superman. Superman fires a heat vision, and collision occurs.

Superman tackles Taskmaster to the ground.

"Enough! You're under arrest." Superman shouted.

"Boy scout, you don't know what's coming for you. I'm only the beginning." Taskmaster laughed, as SHIELD agents arrived, and arrested him.

Fury approached the Man of Steel.

"Good work." Fury stated.

Kal-El nodded "Thanks. But for now, let's not get this in our heads. He said this is only the beginning."

Fury sighed "Why can't supervillians just have giant robots to attack the city?"

Superman laughed "Wish were that easy, director."

* * *

[Avengers Tower-2 days later]

Stark woke up from morning sleep.

He noticed, Steve was boxing, so he went there just to talk.

"Hey, Steve." Tony greeted his friend.

Steve stopped punching the punching bag, took his small towel off his shoulder to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and sat on a chair in the ring.

He greeted "Hey, Tony." He took heavy breaths, and drank his water.

"Did you here about Taskmaster in the Helicarrier? Angelica?" Tony asked.

"I did. So, what are dealing with now?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I don't know the answer to that." Tony replied sadly.

"Don't you always have the answer?" Steve asked.

"Not always." Tony replied.

"Well, there's a start. So, that new prisoner, Fury's got, who is she?" Steve asked.

Tony replied "Unknown. Almost everything about her is unknown."

"Almost?" Steve asked.

"She knows her name, country, age, and has a skill in assassination." Tony stated.

"Oh, well that sounds like a big deal. Whose she working for?" Steve asked.

"She doesn't want to say, but we know someone hired her to kill Amanda Waller." Tony replied.

"And what does Fury want us to do?" Steve asked.

"For now, we're going to remain here, till everything. Question and Deadpool are on the case. Though, Question came up with a theory." Tony said.

"And that is?" Steve asked.

"He said it was the Illuminati trying to send its best to destroy the world. Deadpool just laughed at his face." Tony replied, almost chuckling.

Steve sighed.

* * *

A yellow and red blur ran fast inside a building.

The blur stops and turns a metallic robot with red eyes, as it glows like a monster, ravaging streets of terror into people.

"Wake up, Ultron." Said the blur.

"Huh, what is this? Who are you?" asked Ultron.

"My name is Eobard Thawne, but you call me-." Thawne was interrupted by Ultron.

"Reverse-Flash, or otherwise known as, Professor Zoom. You come from the 25th Century. Enemy of the Flash and the Justice League. Yes, I know who you are. Why I do know who you are?" Ultron asked him.

"You were created by Ant-Man of the Avengers. Your only purpose is to make human extinction." Eobard stated.

"Extinction...Human...Extinction...Human...I'm sorry, I know you mean well, but you didn't think it through. How can you protect the world if you don't want it to change? How is humanity saved if it is not allowed to evolve? Like these... these...puppets. There is only one path to peace... the Heroes' extinction. Both the Justice League and the Avengers." Ultron stated proudly.

"That's more like it." Zoom exclaimed.

"Why are you here, anyway? Why wake me up from a long slumber?" Ultron asked him.

"You have no idea what kind of storm you created for my family. The heroes' existence disgust me. I wanted you to make a team of some-sort." Zoom replied.

"A team? What are you, Lex Luthor?" Ultron sarcastically said.

Eobard chuckled "No, but with you and me, I could show everything that happens in the future. That is my word to you."

"You think you're to control, you have another thing coming. I was designed to save the world. But, you know I like our geometry belief of extinction." Ultron stated, as Reverse-Flash smirked with glee.

* * *

Batman exited out of the Batmobile.

Alfred greeted him "Greetings, Master Bruce. How was your trip to the Gotham Bank?"

"It was as usual. The burglars are sent to jail." Batman replied.

He walked to the Batcomputer. He took off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Alfred said, as Bruce remarked "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, sir." Alfred said, as he walked up the stairs.

After a few minutes of typing, researching new crimes to investigate, Batman shouts "I know you're there, Clark. You can come out."

A man in a blue suit and red cape appears out of the shadows, he is the Man of Steel, Superman.

"We need to talk, Bruce?" Superman said.

"About?" Batman asked.

"This 'new assassin,' SHIELD arrested. She's working with somebody, we don't know, or may possibly never even heard of." Superman stated.

"You want me to investigate on this assassin. I thought Question and Deadpool were on the case." Batman said.

"Yeah, but Deadpool is Deadpool, and Question is...you know." Superman remarked.

"So, you want me to do this. Why can't you do it?" Batman asked.

"Because I'm working with a rookie named Spider-Man." Superman replied proudly.

"Heard of him. He's the one New York loves." Batman states.

"Exactly, however I do fear something is coming." Superman said.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Because Taskmaster said to me that he was only the beginning." Superman replied.

Batman stared off into space and said "That's pretty bold statement."

* * *

Ultron's robotic body is fixed.

"I feel different. What is this? Future technology?" Ultron asked.

"Yes, it actually is. Like it?" Thawne asked him.

"Yes, I do." Ultron replied.

"Good, let's attack the Avengers Tower, first." Thawne said, as he ran, while Ultron flies off into the air, following Thawne.


	9. Chapter 8: Age of Ultron Part 2

Chapter 8: Age of Ultron Part 2

Arc: Age of Ultron Arc

* * *

"I told you its none of your business." Angelica cried.

"You and Taskmaster were willing to infiltrate SHIELD. Why? For what purpose?" Widow questioned fervently.

"The purpose being, you should leave me alone." Angelica retorted. Widow had enough, she exited the room, and approached Fury.

"The kid's got guts, if she doesn't want to say anything." Fury commented.

"But what's her deal? Honestly, if anything why is she an assassin?" Widow asked.

Fury sighed, Widow noticed his sigh to be off for some reason. "Is there something you aren't saying, Director?" Widow asked.

Then a familiar voice is heard, in fact two.

"The reason she isn't saying anything is because she is Project-X." The Question said.

"PLOT TWIST!" Deadpool shouted, as they approached Fury and Widow.

"What? Project-X?" Widow asked, as if she never heard of such a thing.

Fury sighed, and asked Widow to sit down in a chair, she did, as so.

Fury sighed again, and let Question take the stand.

Question stated "Project-X is a crossbreeding of eugenics of the X-gene and the Meta-gene."

Widow's eyes widened "Crossbreeding Mutants and Metahumans..."

Question nodded "Precisely, Natasha. Angelica is one of the eugenics that survived the experiments in a LexCorp laboratory in Russia."

"So, she was created then. Trained by the Russians." Widow surmised.

"No, she was trained somewhere else. Though, that info wasn't provided on the file. No SHIELD training, no nothing. It's as if someone wanted to hide that." Question replied.

Deadpool asked "Isn't idea of crossbreeding of the two genes was suppose to make a weapon. Hehe, I'm smart."

Ignoring Deadpool's last comment, Question nodded towards it, "Yes, that too. Though, I don't know why LexCorp was making this weapon."

"Then, we're going to interrogate blady? Whoo hoo! I miss his shiny head. So, shiny." Deadpool remarked, as the others ignored his comments, again.

"I can hear you, guys." Angelica said from the glass window from the interrogation room.

Everyone turned to her and was surprised, but not in awe factor.

"Super hearing." Fury stated, as Angelica nodded.

"Its true, I was created in a lab in Russia. I was taken when I was 10 years old. They made me into a weapon. I don't know why? I can't even remember my parents, before that day. But I did have a mentor. He died." Angelica almost had tears up in her left eye, mentioning _him._

"Does your mentor have a name?" Widow asked.

"Ralphie." Angelica muttered and looked at Widow with a sad look on her face.

Fury called "Agents, take her back to her cell." Agents come in, and take Angelica back to her place in a cell.

Question asked "Coulson done interrogating Masters?"

Fury replied with a groan "Yes, Taskmaster revealed that he was going to betray Waller. Waller wanted to delete the files of Project-X. I guess that was the whole mission the entire time."

Widow commented "Well, it seems like someone wanted this happen. It couldn't be HYDRA or HIVE. Luthor's arrested. Hell, even Batman's rogues wouldn't be able to plan, such a thing. Who? Whose the puppet master here?"

Question sighed "I don't know. I wish we had more evidence. However, the strange thing about this is that someone wanted us to find this girl. The girl's a mystery in this puzzle. Pieces have been spread."

Fury clarified "So, we have to put those pieces together. The question is how?"

Question remarked "Actually, the question is where? Our enemy likes to hide and plant seeds of mystery. It's like a game of cat and mouse. Could it be one of our prisoners? The girl has someone she knows.."

Widow interrupted "She once stated that Taskmaster has been speaking with someone, but she doesn't who he is."

Deadpool chuckled a bit "Oh, so this is great progress, both plot holes solved. Now let's get into the mystery solving like Scooby doo, and see where we go from there."

Again, ignoring Deadpool's comments Fury states "So, now I suggest investigation to be in order. Widow head back to Avengers Tower, see if Stark finds anything interesting. Sage, you go get Professor X and Martian Manhunter."

"And what about me?" Deadpool asked in a not-so-cute voice.

"I have chimichangas on my desk, go eat it." Fury ordered.

Deadpool saluted him "That's th best order, you've given me, even though, I'm a mercenary."

Question and Widow sighed and left to do their missions.

* * *

**I'll end it here. So, hope you like my OC and pls review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Age of Ultron Part 3

Chapter 9: Age of Ultron Part 3

Arc: Age of Ultron Arc

* * *

Deadpool walked up to Fury's desk, and saw the chimichangas.

"Ah, I'm in heaven." He stated, as he walked up towards the desk, and quickly took the chimichangas.

He went out into the hallway, and passed a few prisoners, till he saw Angelica.

"Greetings, hot cheeks. How you doing?" Deadpool greeted her, as he waved at her.

Angelica looked at him, strangely, but she ignored.

Deadpool looked towards M.B., aka Ralman23, (the writer of this story). "Hey, how come you wanted me to go to this hallway. I mean should we be looking back towards the main heroes of this story? I mean you're putting so much convoluted plot lines that it will dethatch everyone from the story. I mean you don't have that much progression, here asshole."

M.B. replied "Shut up! I have made a lot of progression."

Deadpool snorted and laughed at M.B., who soon left in thin air. Angelica looked at Deadpool with a confused look.

Deadpool laughed "Hahahahahahahaahahahaahahahaaaaaaa! Man! that was too god. His face when he got pissed off. That's what he gets for making this dumbass story, with a lot of bad writing, improper grammar, and characterization a bit too OOC for this fanfic."

Deadpool looks at the girl, again, who seemed bored.

"Hey, uh listen. I know I may look crazy, and that damn Marvel wouldn't take me back for their damn movie! But that's a story for another time. So, anyway what's your story?" Deadpool asked.

Angelica groaned at Wade's annoyance, and said "I don't even know you. And I don't care about you. Piss off."

Deadpool jokingly said "Someone's grouchy."

"Oh, shut up! I'm not grouchy" Angelica retorted.

* * *

Coulson approached Fury, "Director Fury, reports coming about an unidentified flying object, is headed towards the Helicarrier."

"What?" Fury asked.

Before the question could be answered, the object headed towards the Helicarrier. Fury noticed this and shouted "INCOMING!"

**BTOOOOOOOOMM!**

Destruction everywhere, glass shattering, and the object approaches with metallic legs thumping the floor of the flight deck. Fury, Coulson, and some agents crawled out of the debris in the Helicarrier.

"Greetings, Fury and SHIELD. It's been a long time, hasn't it been?" The object greeted.

Fury's eyes widened "You! Ultron!"

Ultron smirked and picked up Fury by his throat. "You organics shall have your extinction."

An agent got up, crawled towards Ultron, and fired his gun at his head. The bullets bounced off Ultron, who got annoyed, and threw the agent off the Helicarrier.

His scream is no longer heard, as he falls. The Helicarrier crashes onto the Hudson River. Ultron looks behind him to see the Helicarrrier must've been saved by someone. It was saved by someone, just not who he expected.

"I see so, the Man of Steel approaches before me." Ultron stated, as he dropped Fury.

"You can come out now, hero." Ultron demanded, as the hero approached, it wasn't Superman, in fact he has a white cape that has a hood, with a red costume with gold and white accents, electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt and gaunlets.

"How you are doing? My name is Shazam." Shazam stated.

"Shazam? Oh, right, you're that boy scout her, next to Superman. A member of the Justice league. You're very powerful." Ultron stated briefly.

Shazam charges headfirst at Ultron, flying past him, as he spins while covered in lightning. Ultron shoots highly concussive red blasts through his hands at Shazam.

An implosion occurs, and the fight is taken to the air. Shazam throws a punch, but Ultron knees him, and lifts Shazam by rolling him to slam him on his back against the top of the Helicarrier. Shazam grabs Ultron, jumps and turns, while summoning a bolt of lightning to strike him, as he lets go. Shazam grabs Ultron, and slams him down on his knee as he simultaneously calls down a lightning bolt, throwing him aside after the lightening strikes. Shazam uppercuts Ultron. Ultron is pushed back, as Shazam tries to throw another uppercut, Ultron dodges it, and elbow strikes him with the point of his metallic elbow, Shazam is pushed back further, and Ultron grabs him by his cape, and spins him.

As, he spins Shazam around for a while, he throws him across, and fires another concussive blast. Ultron flies over to see if Shazam is dead, which he was not, and continues to throw punches at Shazam. Shazam grabs him by the arm and punches his metallic face. The two battle. Shazam grasps Ultron, elbowing him and smashing him into the side of the Helicarrier. Ultron flies off the Helicarrier and takes Shazam with him. Ultron and Shazam crash right back down, smashing down every part of the Helicarrier. Shazam punches Ultron. Shazam grabs both plasma boosters and begins to break them. Ultron quickly charges as much energy as he can and shoots a round of concussive blasts in Shazam's face. Shazam falls back. Ultron head-butts Shazam, Ultron and Shazam battle savagely. Ultron fires another round of blasts, sending Shazam sliding across the floor.

Ultron growls "Boy, organic, hero, whoever you are, leave me be. You humans disgust me with all that talk of politics and religion. Opinions ruin this world. Humans are flawed in everyway. No one speaks the same fluent sentences, writes the correct way, or has any knowledge of what universe we belong to nowadays. I'll take those from you. Humanity is an extinction."

Shazam retorted "You're facing the wrong mortal, pal."

Ultron countered "I believe I've already won. The Avengers and the Justice League shall fall. Failure, giving up, etc. is the only way. You, organics, have so many beliefs with yourselves with peace and quiet. Ironic isn't it. You wanted to save the world, but you don't the people to change. Your justice system is corrupted. Your politicians speak lies. Your people are vastly immature and violent. Your children are being fed up with their parents. Your familieskill each other. Your crimes are insane. Your armies are falling. Your organizations are shutting down. Your poor are dying. Your animals cry for help. Your ignorance increases. Your stubbornness has altered its way. Your traits have evolved. Your sexualities have been shamed. Yet, you call me the enemy. When out there is dog eat dog war for no apparent reason, whatsoever, and the negatively of the world has increased so much that there is no more room to negotiate with you people. Your extinction was creating me."

Shazam shockingly said "We try! We try to save this world, but no matter what a human is still a human! You can't change that!"

Ultron kicked Shazam in the face, and states "I'm not going to change humanity, like some preacher of God, I'm going to make everyone extinct."

Shazam takes a heavy breath. "What are you looking for? You seem you want to carry your plan, but do you need?"

Ultron quickly turned, as he was just about to walk away, "I need the girl. She'll cause this world to bleed."

Ultron quickly flies towards the center of the Helicarrier.

* * *

[49 minutes earlier...]

Deadpool shakes a bit, then falls onto the floor. "What the hell?! The Helicarrier is crashing...AGAIN!"

What he didn't notice was the cell door that holds Angelica opens, as well as her cuffs unlock. She realizes who is coming for her, and runs off.

Deadpool notices her running, and shouts "Hey! Wait, hot babe!" He gets up quickly and runs, as the Helicarrier starts shaking.

Angelica enters the weapons room and gathers up her gear, quickly. Deadpool fires his pistol, the bullet bounces her left hand, and she turns to look at him.

"Don't you dare ever leave me again?! I'm not the kind of guy to be underestimated. I've defeated countless enemies, bitch!." Deadpool retorted, as he whips out his two swords. "Whatever, I'm just in this story because the author told me, he'll give me a million dollars, if I do this." Deadpool states, as he propels himself forward to attack. Angelica whips out her Kryptonite blade, and blocks his attack.

Deadpool strikes on her side, but she counters and hits him with the hilt on his head.

Deadpool shouts "Hey, that's cheating!"

"The sword isn't the only you can use." Angelica smirked.

"Why you?!" Deadpool thrusts forward with the tips of his swords to stab Angelica.

She blocks off the attack. They clash!

Deadpool thrusts again, Angelica swings her strike vertically against Deadpool's swords. She pierces him, as he left himself open.

"Score one for me." She proudly muttered.

"Sorry, not happening. All the readers should know this." Deadpool jokingly said, as Angelica pulled back her blade, as she was surprised by Deadpool's being alive.

"Impossible, I pierced your heart." Angelica shocked, Deadpool copied her statement in a high pitched voice and said "Yeah, too bad I have an amazing healing factor."

Angelica repeated after him "Healing factor?"

She turns the blade sideways, as the sword arcs from the side with a powerful outward swing in a horizontal slashing movement, attacking in the abdomen of Deadpool.

Deadpool blocks off, and his right sword travels from above his left shoulder down toward her right thigh, his hands stopping, the slashing movement reached her right hip. A slash is made on her skin.

Angelica kneels down, and groans in pain. Deadpool shouts "Ha! I got you! Now, slice and dice!" Deadpool makes a rapid swing attack, but Angelica blocks the attack with all her might. She punches on his stomach and he loses his stance and is pushed back into a wall.

Her slash cut is healed because she has a similar healing factor to Deadpool, only it takes longer to heal. She gets up, and walks towards Deadpool, whose body is just laid down flat, with his knees bent up from the exterior of the wall.

She puts the blade in his throat, only the tip, and asks "Any last requests before your demise?"

Deadpool counters "Yeah, later bitch!" He teleports behind, she's surprised by this power of his, and she turns to attack.

Deadpool teleports and appears in the air, and drop kicks Angelica into the hallway. She gets back up quickly and the two clash with their swords.

Wade makes a sudden lunge at Angelica, but is checked by movement of her. A slash stroke by Angelica is blocked by Deadpool. Another of Deadpool's blows is blocked, then countered. Deadpool moves around her and starts backing into the ship hangar. The two stand motionless for a few moments with swords locked in mid-air, creating a clashing sound between swords.

"Nothing can stop Ultron's plan. I need to escape from here." Angelica retorted.

Deadpool questioned with serious deep voice, almost like he was imitating Christian Bale "Ultron,whatishedoinghere?"

Angelica asked "What?" Deadpool shook his head nad said "Never mind. More striking."

Deadpool's and Angelica's swords clashed more in combat.

Angelica takes a deep breath, gets a grip on her sword and comes in again. She drives Deadpool back. Then Deadpool forces Angelica to retreat.

Deadpool increases the level of his attack. Angelica is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Angelica presses. Angelica charges at Deadpool. The force of her attack catches the 'Merc with the Mouth' off balance. Angelica attacks. Deadpool parries. Angelica is driven back against the wall. Deadpool, in one move, sends a cut at the elbow. Angelica drops to the ground in agony. Angelica gets back up, quickly, using only one hand to attack. They are engaged in a man-to-man duel of swords even more vicious then before. Deadpool is forced back, losing his balance, she kicks him, but he teleports. Angelica forces Deadpool back into the weapons room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks fly. Angelica jumps onto a table. Deadpol slides across the table, knocking Angelica over. Deadpool grabs his swords as he falls. Angelica backs off along the narrow end of the room as Deadpool comes at her, slashing at the young girl with his sword. Angleica makes a quick move around the room attached to the end of the room. Deadpool's sword comes slashing down, cutting her where her, original wound was. She groans, but tries her best to fight. Her elbow is healed, and now she holds a forceful grip on her sword.

Deadpool and Angelica fight their way across hallway. Deadpool jumps over one of Angelica's slashes. She follows, and they continue their sword fight. Upon the roof of the Helicarrier, where they notice Ultron and Shazam are fighting.

Angelica mutters "I better get out of here. I need to escape."

She runs off from the fight, as Deadpool shouts "Hey! Can I at least get your number?!" He ran off, as he started to chase her.

She got annoyed and clashed with him, again.

* * *

[Avengers Tower]

Iron Man fires a Repulsor blast, but misses each time the yellow speedster runs to dodge.

"Damn! I knew this guy was fast, but he's fast enough that not even JARVIS can trace him." Stark commented.

Captain America threw his shield at the speedster. "His name is Eobard Thawne. Enemy of the Flash. Calls himself, Reverse-Flash, or professor Zoom." Steve stated.

"Thank you for the bio, Cap, but we're kinda in a tough situation, right now." Iron Man retorted, as Thawne went to throw a punch, and Iron Man flew off from his stance a bit.

Thawne runs, as another speedster is chasing him. It's Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver.

"I got him." He throws a punch, but misses because Thawne dodges it by an inch, and throws a high powered punch at Pietro, who flies off into a wall.

"Where is Banner, Thor, or the Flash?" Stark asked. Widow replied, while trying to fire "They're helping saving children from a fire in an orphanage."

Cap sighed "Great, now we're stuck dealing with this guy?" Thawne punched him in the gut, and Cap fell onto the floor.

Quicksilver chased after him, again. They ran around the Avengers Tower.

* * *

**I'll end it there. Hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Next time and from here on out the chapters will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 10: Age of Ultron Part 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this arc, however from here on out I will making S.S. (Side-Stories for each hero that say what they did in the end of this chapter. Side-Stories are kinda like comic tie-ins).**

Chapter 10: Age of Ultron Part 4

Arc: Age of Ultron Arc

* * *

[Avengers Tower]

Reverse-Flash and Quicksilver ran against each other, slamming each other into walls, throwing punches, but Thawne had the upper hand.

"Face it, boy." Thawne taunted. He ran past Pietro, as he tried to throw a hook.

"Your speed is nothing, mutant." Profeesor Zoom throws a punch.

Quicksilver dodges it, slides on the ground, and trips him. Thawne, being overconfident, didn't notice it, and trip over Quicksilver's foot.

"You didn't see that coming." Quicksilver smirked.

"Haha! Very funny you here, you." He quickly got up, and ran towards Quicksilver, and repeatedly punched him.

Quicksilver delivered an uppercut, but Thawne dodged by an inch, and uppercuts Quicksilver, instead.

Pietro falls onto the ground.

He skids across the floor. Thawne runs over, and bashes his head against a wall, breaking his nose.

Thawne repeatedly kicks with great speed.

Thawne grabs his head, and states "You know while this going on. You can never beat me. And you never will. It's times like these, I even bother to kill the Flash. But killing you would be more sufficient. Your father Magneto, will wage a war against the humans. Hahaha! That's why I accessed Ultron. So, that he would do the bidding."

"Ultron?...You attacking the Helicarrier? Why? What purpose?" Quicksilver asked, as his nose starts to bleed.

"I'm glad you asked. You see this world is made of two races Metahumans and Mutants. If one were to cross them, like say that girl held captive by SHIELD, then one must have a great plan set-up in order for it to be grand. Spectacular. Big. Humongous. I'm working with somebody else on this though. I ain't the only one, there are multiple of us." Thawne stated.

"Us? Who're you working for?" Quicksilver asked.

"You think I'm going to give that info. I'm not an idiot." Thawne replied, as he is about to kill Quicksilver.

"No, but you are distracted." Pietro smiled, as Thawne was fired by a Hex Bolt from another direction.

'What?!" Thawne was astonished.

"Hey, sis." Pietro greeted.

"Stay away from him." Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch warned Thawne. The other Avengers arrived, Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Widow.

Scarlet Witch shouted "Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier; Rooftop]

Shazam tackled Ultron, he elbows Ultron in the back, grabs him by the legs, spins Ultron, and throws Ultron back on the rooftop.

Ultron fires another Concussive Blast, flies up, tackles Shazam, grabs him by the legs, throws into the Hudson River, and he continues to drown him, underwater.

He flies back, and uppercuts him. Shazam falls onto the city, nearby. People run away screaming at the horror of this battle.

Ultron flies towards him, and Shazam shouts "SHAZAM!" As Ultron flies towards him the lightening hits Ultron and Billy. However, Ultron lies down, eyes stopped glowing red, and is powered down.

Billy takes heavy breaths, as SHIELD vehicles approach, and Fury, Hill, and Coulson stand near him.

Fury approaches him, and says "You did good, kid."

* * *

[Meanwhile with Deadpool]

Deadpool clashes with Angelica.

"I said to leave me alone!" Angelica shouts enraged by Deadpool's annoyance.

"So, did Trevor, before you know I was pregnant." Deadpool joked.

They clashed again, till SHIELD officers arrived, and Angelica was pinned down, while Deadpool stepped out of the way.

* * *

Iron Man approached Thawne, who was cuffed by police.

"Tell me, something? Why did you attack us?" Iron Man asked.

"Attack you? Ha! That was merely a show! The big event shall happen 4 days from now." Thawne replied, while reprimanded by the police, and put into a vehicle.

The others approached him.

"So, what now?" Wanda asked.

"Now we contact Fury and let him know what's up." Steve replied.

"What about the Justice League?" Widow asked.

"Contact them. Have all team members from Teen Titans, X-Men, Doom Patrol, Fantastic Four, and others assemble in the Watchtower." Captain America ordered.

* * *

[Meeting in Watchtower-3 hours later]

Team heroes from all around the world, have assembled for a meeting in the Watchtower. Superman, Fury, Batman, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Question, Deadpool, Quicksilver, Shazam, and Scarlet Witch have assembled this meeting.

One amongst them is the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Sam Alexander, aka Nova has just got teleported to the Watchtower.

Nova greeted "Yo, what's up, Supes?" He attempted to make a fist pump with him, but Superman shook his hand in a more mannerism way, and he said "Good to see, you Sam?" He smiled.

Nova approached Hal, and stuck out his tongue. "You see, he shook my hand." Nova excitedly said, as Hal shook his head off.

Hal stated "Nova, you took down Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns, yet you get fanboy over Superman."

Sam retorted "What? Come on. Superman is like the first of the first of all heroes. In fact, I even heard he was the first hero to show up to the people."

Hal sighed "Well, if anything, I hope today's meeting isn't another world-breaking event."

Spider-Man and Superboy were teleported.

"You!" Spider-Man marched towards Superman, and shouted "You left me all alone from that day of the bank robbery. You didn't even bother to come back."

Superman raised his hand in defense "Whoa, come down Pete. I was gonna come back, but you were already gone. I'd figured you'd went home, so I just went back to Metropolis, and continued life. Is all?"

Spider-Man grumped "I'm still pissed off. Oh, hey Conner." Conner turned and greeted "Hey, Pete."

The two walked away, and Batman turned to Superman "What was that all about?"

Superman replied "A story for another day when we're at that café."

Now Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman and Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man were appeared from the teleportation port.

"Hello, Clark. Bruce. Steve. Tony. Vic. Director. Wade. Billy. Ms. Romanoff. And Twins." Aquaman greeted them, as he walked by, and all of them said either 'Hey, Arthur,' or rather what Deadpool said 'Jason Momoa sucks!' Everyone ignored his comment, as Simon walked passed by greeted almost all of them, except for Deadpool, who gave him the finger.

James 'Logan' Howlett, aka Wolverine and Barry Allen, aka the Flash appeared and they walked, Barry greeted them all, while Logan just glared at them, especially Bruce and Wade.

Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman and Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil appeared.

Wade exclaimed "BIG BOOBS!" Everyone turned to him.

Tony said "Dude, come on now. She'll kick your ass."

Wade exclaimed again "I don't care. Wonder Woman is the most hottest female character in history!"

Diana blushed and immediately ignored Deadpool, while Daredevil just sighed at his amusement.

"Are we forgetting anyone else?" Q asked.

"2 more." Batman replied.

Tempest and Black Panther appeared.

The rest of the heroes gathered up.

Green Lantern and Nova next to Luke Cage and Cyclops.

Aquaman next to Jean Grey. Namor next to Wonder Man. Flash next to Impulse and Superboy. Spider-Man next to Wonder Woman. The Fantastic Four next to some of the members of the Teen Titans. Green Arrow next to Hawkeye, both glaring at each other. Iceman next to Fire and Ice. Supergirl next to Daredevil. And etc.

Fury approached the center, and was the first to speak. "Everyone. I know some of you may have heard it. Ultron attacked the Helicarrier, as of Taskmaster infiltrated it to get info on a project that should have desperately died, but has regained again."

Everyone was murmuring each other about this 'project.'

Tony then took stand "This project is known, as Project-X, created by the government to ensure the protection of citizens, and was in service of defeating the purpose of having Sentinels hunting down Mutants and Metahumans. An act, known as the Experimental Registration Act, a year ago, this act was to patent SHIELD and Cadmus inventions by the government. However, now a weapon created by SHIELD was taken upon, as a project of combining genes of Mutants and Metahumans."

This caused a spur amongst the heroes, and interested, yet frightened. Cyclops raised his hand.

Tony asked "Yes?"

Cyclops asked his question "I thought it was impossible for combining Metas and Mutants?"

Tony replied "Well, it was, however, not until six years ago. A LexCorp lab in Russia developed this project, under the control of a HYDRA agent, soon to be dead. They were developing this weapon for ease control against us, if we were to go rogue. However, that backfired. A girl, trained assassin, named Angelica, kept in custody in SHIELD, is a Metamutant. I don't how she survived the event, six years ago, however, the idea was to use eugenics, and test on them for the genes to mix, and allow the eugenics to grow with powers in their hands. The results were that the eugenics died. Angelica, may or may not be a eugenic, because the file states nothing about her parents, birth, or well, created." He said 'created' with a distaste in his tongue, everyone around the room was shocked.

This time Hal held his breath, he knew it was going to be a bad situation. He just thought it would be a villain briefing.

Nova wanted to meet this girl to see if she was friend or foe.

Spider-Man felt reminded of how he didn't know of his parents.

Superboy looked and used his X-Ray Vision to see where the girl was. He sighed, but was shocked to see the look on her face, void of emotion, but not of a sociopath, more rather a child scared.

"So, what is our mission?" Hawkeye asked, bluntly.

Batman replied "The brief is still going on, Clint. This isn't a mission, yet. We're trying to process the greatest telepaths of our world, Professor X and Martian Manhunter, still we're getting bits and pieces. Both say her memory is like static. Only few pictures appear. We don't why. She is only 16, yet she was to somewhat defeat Superman with a Kryptonite sword, she possesses. She has Vibranium in her left hand and Adamantium in her right hand. She has SUper Hearing, and a Healing Factor, but mot to an extent like Wolverine's or Deadpool's. More like it takes about 5 or 6 minutes."

This one everyone listened to.

"So, what do we do with her?" Superboy asked.

"We can't say for sure, besides the girl is yet another mystery to solve later. Not, only that when Ultron attacked, he wasn't himself." This time, Billy replied.

"What do you mean 'Wasn't himself?'" Hank Pym asked, since he was the creator of Ultron.

"I mean, he tried to attack, but didn't bring an army, and he was working with Professor Zoom for some odd reason." Billy replied, looking serious.

"When I asked Thawne, what he was trying to do? He replied that in 4 days something is going to happen." Tony stated.

This time Superman stated "When I faced Taskmaster, he said he was only the beginning, plus Angelica tried to pull an assassination on Amanda Waller. Waller said she wanted to delete the files of Project X, erase them from existence. She is being questioned, as well."

Now Steve spoke "We don't what our enemies are planning. The girl-."

Widow corrected, "Angelica."

"Right, Angelica is hiding something from us. Our enemies seem to be working together, we don't know who, though? Our job, beat any villain we know and question them." Captain America stated.

* * *

**I'll end it there, and now the heroes are on the move. **

**The first S.S. I'm going to do is Supergirl vs. Abomination, P.S. they're going to be titled like 'versus.'**


	12. Chapter 11: Conversation

**Hey, guys first of all, a quick note:**

**Sorry, I haven't been updating my other stories and this story; I've been sidetracked a lot this summer, so sorry if you thought I discontinued this story**

**Also, I have a lot of side stories coming up, so first I'll do more chapters, then the side stories, and then continue on with this story.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel**

* * *

Chapter 11: Conversation

[Watchtower; 9:00 pm; Post-Ultron Attack]

Nick Fury was weary tonight.

The interrogation by Superman wasn't going, as planned in fact the two are having a regular conversation, but not your usual conversation.

* * *

[3 minutes earlier]

Superman walked in the Holding Cell of the Watchtower. Angelica was sitting, staring into blank space, and wasn't looking at the Man of Steel, as he walked in.

He sat down, then she spoke out of turn, "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, Superman."

He cocked an eyebrow and asked "Why are you apologizing? You've attacked me, tried to escape the Helicarrier from Ultron for unknown reasons, almost assassinated Amanda Waller, yet you're apologizing to me? Why?"

Angelica looked down, as if she knows something, but doesn't want to say anything.

"Well?" He asked, demanding an answer.

She replied "Regret."

"What?" He asked, unknown by her reply of 'regret.'

She repeated "Regret," she continued, "I regretted what I've done. I regret even to this day, I regret that I was even born."

Superman asked "Why do you regret being born?"

Angelica, this time her eyes watered, said "I regret being born because trained as an assassin all my life, and I lost the only the person who've I ever called family to me. My identity. My origin. My parents. My life. I regret being born because all I am is a weapon for governments to control." Her rage started to grow stronger, as Kal could feel the coldness in the air.

"I hate the people that did the experiments on me. I left them, but Taskmaster found me, and blackmailed me with information from my past." Angelica said angrily.

"Who're the people that did experiments on you? We know it was a LexCorp lab in Moscow, Russia. But were they another organization?" Superman asked.

Angelica sighed "The people who were in that LexCorp lab, 6 years ago, I remember a skull with three tentacles, and a man with a red skull approached me. There weren't much others that I know."

Superman was shocked and rose up from his chair in anger and rage, as soon as she said the words 'red skull.'

* * *

[Present Time]

Superman walked out of the Holding Cell, and approached Nick Fury. He said "You got your answer."

Nick looked at him with his one eye, "HYDRA."

Black Widow and Batman approached Superman, Widow stated "Looks like interrogating Luthor was a bad idea." **(A/N: I will make the side story to this, called Side Story: Mind Reading). **

Batman agreed "Indeed, we've been looking at this the wrong way."

Nick then asked "Why would the Red Skull make a Metamutant of all things?"

That's when Captain America walked in from another room, and replied "I heard the interrogation from the cameras. Judging by what Schmidt is doing. I guess we go after him."

"How do we know where he is?" Widow asked.

"Schmidt, as in Johann Schmidt?" Angelica asked.

The heroes look at her in the Holding Cell, "You know him?" Steve asked, and she replied "The name sounds familiar. Is he the guy with the red skull?"

Superman replied "Yes, he is. He's also the leader of the world's most powerful organization, HYDRA."

Angelica reassured "I can assure you, Man of Steel, that the organization is probably my creators."

Batman then asked 'How do you know? You're probably tricking us to believe you."

Angelica sat down in her chair and replied "Well, well, Dark Knight. I first told you that I couldn't remember my past. However, I remember that HYDRA symbol, or whatever it is, as a child of experiments. The reason I wanted to escape from Ultron was because that was a planned attack. I'm pretty sure the Reverse-Flash was a part of it, as well."

Widow asked "The purpose?"

Angelica replied "Distraction. Taskmaster served, as the beginning. Ultron and Reverse-Flash were the next. All of this is a distraction from the big picture in the scrapbook. Schmidt only wanted me to be-"

Nick answered "Tested out. Like a weapon. That's why he let you attack Waller."

Batman determined "So, you're bait for HYDRA."

Angelica remarked "You can say that."

Superman asked "Is there more we should know?"

Angelica replied "Yes, there is a war coming between heroes and villains. An event shall come."

Widow asked "What do you mean by that?"

Angelica replied "You will soon find out."

* * *

[5 minutes later]

The heroes entered the JL conference room, where Superman took a seat while everyone just stood thinking of solutions.

Captain America asked "What do we do now?"

Batman suggested "We check out the LexCorp lab in Russia. But we'll need a team."

"I have another suggestion." Superman added.

"And that is?" Widow asked.

"I need the girl. I need to test out her power." He said.

Fury was surprised, as were the others, Fury asked "Why? Do you want to cause anymore damage to the public? To SHIELD?"

"No, I'm taking to an old friend." Superman said, as he walked out the door. **(A/N: The side story to this plot point is Side Story: Thing vs. Mammoth).**

Fury was about to walk out to get Superman, but Batman blocked his way.

"Out of the way, Batman. You don't know the power of the girl." He ordered.

"And you don't know the power of Superman." He countered.

"That's the thing, I'll never understand you, Justice Leaguers. Always thinking, ahead of SHIELD." Fury commented.

Captain America approached the two, "Let's not argue amongst ourselves. I'm sure, Superman has very good reasons, as to who he's taking the girl to. Besides, I have an idea on who to recruit for the mission in Russia."

Widow asked "Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

[Next Day; 8:00 am; Quinjet]

On the flight to Russia to investigate the LexCorp lab, possibly owned by HYDRA.

Team members sent on the mission to Russia are: Batman, Iron Man, Ice, Black Widow, Static, Captain America, Green Lantern (Jon Stewart), Wasp, Fire, Ant-Man, and Scarlet Witch.

* * *

**I'll end it there.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to read the side stories, when I post them.**


	13. Chapter 12: HYDRA Base

**Hey, guys first of all, a quick note:**

**Sorry, I haven't been updating my other stories and this story; I've been sidetracked a lot this summer, so sorry if you thought I discontinued this story, also sorry for the VERY short chapter.**

**Also, I have a lot of side stories coming up, so first I'll do more chapters, then the side stories, and then continue on with this story.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel**

* * *

Chapter 12: HYDRA Base

* * *

[Moscow, Russia; LexCorp Lab; Abandoned...]

An SUV parks in the abandoned parking lot. A figure in black snow coat walks with a silver metal briefcase. He walks up to a group of men, all in black cloaks.

Another figure appeared from across from them. The figure took off his snow coat revealing a magical cloak, he is Sebastian Blood IX, aka Brother Blood of the Church of Blood.

The other figure from across is Red Skull and his men appear before him.

Blood gives the briefcase to Skull. Blood asks "You said if I give this case of relics, you'd let on your little agreement on your associate would appear. I've hired the Joker, Abomination, Reverse-Flash, and many more to do your bidding for high price. I'm only a priest that only to summon Trigon. What are your answers?"

Red Skull chuckled "Hahaha! This will not do. The case is only filled with a bunch of church relics. They say the devil's greatest trick was that he told the world that he never existed. Summoning a demon requires magic. My associate couldn't make due to business. However, it was nice of Lex Luthor to give us ze location for our business. But we shall wait for our associates to come."

Brother Blood surprised "Come? There are more on this? Who?"

"That would be me." A figure with a staff and helmet with 2 horns sticking out, curving, and the figure is known as Loki, the God of Mischief.

Another voice was heard, "And me?" Brother Blood turned to see the figure arriving is Gorilla Grodd.

Others appearing behind him being Vandal Savage, Ocean Master, Leader, Metallo, Doctor Octopus, Red Ghost, Attuma, Venom, Baron Zemo, Bane, Livewire, King Shark, Scarecrow, Tiger Shark, Killer Frost, Red Hulk, Klarion the Witch Boy, Enchantress, Mr. Freeze, Baron Mordo, Wotan, Asp, and lastly Atrocius.

Red Skull smirked "We have a lot of work to do, my friends."


	14. Chapter 13: Arrival of Heroes

**Hey, guys first of all, a quick note:**

**Sorry, I haven't been updating my other stories and this story; I've been sidetracked a lot this summer, so sorry if you thought I discontinued this story.**

**Also, I have a lot of side stories coming up, so first I'll do more chapters, then the side stories, and then continue on with this story.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel**

* * *

Chapter 13: Arrival of Heroes

[Quinjet; 8:30 am]

"We'll be reaching Russia in no time," Captain America reassured, as he got up to discuss the mission, "Today, we find out what's going on? Who's the puppet behind all this?"

Everyone else was ready for the mission, investigating this lab may be suspicious.

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier 0.2]

Fury walked alongside with Maria Hill, Wonder Woman, Thor, Superman, Spider-Man, and Martian Manhunter.

"We can assure you, Fury. Reed told me that the girl possesses massive that she cannot control. Her power equals that of the Hulk." Superman stated about Angelica.

Diana asked "How can you be so sure, Kal?"

Superman replied to the Amazon Princess "Because I saw it myself. She lifted up Ben Grimm like it was nothing. Imagine if she can beat the Hulk."

**(A/N: P.S. the one where you can find out Angelica's strength is when I post Side Story: Thing vs. Mammoth)**

Everyone was surprised by this, then suddenly an agent huffed towards Fury, "DIRECTOR FURY! DIRECTOR FURY!"

Fury turned towards the agent in fear, while Wonder Woman tells the agent to calm down, as J'onn reads his mind, he mutters "No."

Fury hears this and asks J'onn "What is it?"

Superman hears something from a distance like...missiles...Oh, no...

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Superman yelled, as Superman busted a hole and caught one missile with his bare hands, crushing it.

Spider-Man gulped, as he whispered to Thor, "Remind me to never get in his bad side."

J'onn states "There are coming."

Thor twirled Mjolnir, "Then let's attack back shall we! For Midguard!" He chanted, as he flew out of the hole created by Superman, but J'onn shouts "Wait Thor!"

But it's too late, Thor flew out blocking out the missiles, as Fury turns to the heroes, he ordered "Defend the Helicarrier at all costs!"

Diana asks "What about you?"

Fury replied "I'll be fine! Just go!"

Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Superman flew out of the busting hole, while Spider-Man swung out of the hole and reached to the top, where he noticed robots attacking.

It was Ultron-bots and Doom-bots.

"Doom-bots? Wait..." Spider-Man turned to see a massive army of robots towering over the Helicarrier, he noticed Superman, Thor, J'onn, and Diana were fighting them.

"Ah, man. Robots, why'd it have to robots?" Spider-Man commented, as unbeknownst to him from behind a Doom-bot is prepared to fire at him, his Spider-Sense tingles, but a fist rams the robot's chest core, just as it falls out of sky, the being who saved Spider-Man, revealed to be Martian Manhunter, he flew down.

"Thanks, J'onn." Spider-Man thanked, as J'onn stated "Be mindful of your surroundings, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man agreed and commented "Yeah, I'll do that next time a robot attacks me from behind ready to kill me."

J'onn ignoring his comment, turns invisible, and reappears in a different section where the robots are attacking, they fire at him, but he phases right through them, and they explode into pieces.

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier Flight Deck]

Fury and Hill arrived on the flight deck, the systems were alerting, "What's happening? What the Hell is going on?!" Fur asked demanding an answer to all of this crap.

"Sir, enemy targets are attacking from the sky. Sending in air support now." An agent said checking the stats in SHIELD's air support.

Suddenly, on-screen a figure calls out to Fury, "Director Fury."

Fury was angered by this figure, "Doom, I'll have your head for this."

Doom stated "I have little no time for petty threats, Fury. Where is Project-X?"

"What? How do you know about Project-X?" Fury asked.

"That doesn't matter, surrender your ship, or I shall destroy it." Doom demanded, but Fury wasn't going to take that chance.

Fury pointed at him with his index finger and retorted "Not on my watch."

* * *

Superman ordered "Thor, take care of those gunships. Wonder Woman, draw the robots to the stern."

Wonder Woman said "Sure." She flew around, using her lasso, and tying up the robots, swinging them in a circle, and throwing them at another gunship.

* * *

'What do you want with Project-X?" Fury asked again, demanding an answer from Doom.

The Ruler of Latveria replied "I can without a doubt that there are myriads of answers to that. Project-X, the girl, however you want to call her is the key to my grand plan."

"What do you mean by that? Give me some goddamn answers, Doom!" Fury shouted at Dr. Doom.

"I'm saying, did you even check the last time a villain was in prison?" Doom asked deceptively.

Fury looked at him straight in the eyes, and asked Hill "Agent Hill, get me updates on all prison systems."

Hill nodded "Yes, sir!" She ran in a different direction, as Fury continued to stare at Doom.

"Are you going to stare at me for so long? Or are you just surprised?" Doom asked.

"A little bit of both. Because right now, I don't know what to believe. How do you know about Project-X? And this time don't give me a monologue." Fury replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Doom chuckled "Project-X, yes. You want to know why. It's simple I created Project-X."

"What?..." Fury was astonished.

"You heard correct, Fury. Red Skull is my associate. We worked together on the project, itself." Doom replied, shocking Fury even more, as to what he realized.

"You had this all figured, didn't you?" Fury stated.

Doom replied grimly and deceptive "I did."

"But why? Why assassinate Waller? Ultron and Professor Zoom? And the other villain attacks? They were all you. You were puppet master this whole time." Fury states realizing a truthful, scary fact.

* * *

[Project Cadmus Facility]

Dr. Emil Hamilton walks around in his lab to check on his materials, he know approaches and checks on Project: B-Zero, aka known as Bizarro, who is in a container-like tube, where he is in comatose. As, the professor notices on the panel of his vitals and heart rate are increasing than ever before.

That's when Bizarro wakes up from his comatose. Hamilton screams, as Bizarro breaks out of his container, alerting the alarms red.

* * *

[The Cube]

Red alert systems are being activated, as the Abomination just broke out of his cell, soldiers are firing and being murdered.

* * *

[Iron Heights}

Reverse-Flash vibrates through his cell, and breaks his cuffs.

Guards arrive, but he runs past them, and kills them, as blood spreads around the walls.

He stops, as each guard is killed, he mutters "Time to play."

* * *

Fury slams his fist down on a panel, and shouts at Doom "What did you do?!"

Doom replied "Given myself a fighting chance."

Fury shouted furiously at him "You took all prisons systems and freed supervillains to run amok the world."

Doom corrected "Correction, they'll be joining me. And also the heroes, you've sent to Russia are falling for a trap. I have someone there that will take of them."

Fury growled "You'll pay for this!"

* * *

Superman flew around, knocking as many robots as possible.

"There's too many of them!" Spider-Man whined, as Thor retorted "Keep fighting! Or else they'll come for what they come for."

* * *

[In Russia}

Green Lantern summons a large turbine construct and rams it into Cyborg Superman, who bounces back.

He shouts "Damn you!" As, he flies to go for a punch at the Lantern, but is hit by Cap's shield, who catches it back.

Iron Man fires a UniBeam at Cyborg Superman, who bounces back again, but flies back to punch Stark in his face.

Green Lantern captures Cyborg Superman in a beam from his ring and tosses him over his shoulder. Cyborg Superman growls even more, as Tony comments "Geez, first Bizarro, Taskmaster, Ultron and Reverse-Flash. Now Cyborg Superman?! What's next?"

Cap replied "I hate to find out."


	15. Chapter 14: Injustice

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel**

* * *

Chapter 14: Injustice

John Constantine and Doctor Strange follow Nightmare to the final dimension.

"Oh, bloke, he keeps on making us follow to different dimensions. What is he an idiot?" John asked, as Strange replied "No, he's leading us somewhere."

Nightmare stopped in a different dimension, as John and Strange pursued, Nightmare turned towards them, and spoke "Sorry, it took so long to explain what's going on. Here is where things are going wrong." He gestured towards the dimension with a lot of souls.

"I'm glad to be of your acquaintance, but now I must go." Nightmare stated, as he disappeared before Dr. Strange could ask him anything.

"Damn! He got away." Strange angrily shouted, as John commented on the dimension they were in "Isn't this Mephisto's dimension?"

Strange looked at him then at the dimension and said "Hm, oh right. This is probably where he wanted lead us to. Why Mephisto? What's he got with this?"

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier 0.2]

Superman fired his heat vision at three different Doom-bots chasing him.

"Report!" He ordered on his com-link located in his ear.

* * *

[With Wonder Woman]

Wonder Woman kicked a robot out of the sky, ripped one arm off of a another robot, and reflected off bullets from a lot of robots.

She punched a lot of them into oblivion. "These things never end!" She shouted. She contacted Superman and reported "More and more Doom-bots are appearing out of nowhere."

She punched another robot about to target her.

* * *

[With Spider-Man and Martian Manhunter]

Spider-Man leaped out of the way from a Doom-bot firing at him.

"These things are like bugs! The never stop coming!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Keep fighting, Spider-Man!" J'onn shouting courage to Spider-Man, as he punched out a robot.

* * *

[With Thor]

Thor shouted "Have at thee!" He struck lightening on the robots as they exploded from impact from the lightening.

Thor smacked his hammer on the ground, causing a small, yet powerful crack with lightening colliding on the SHIELD Helicarrier, making the robots fall to explode. Hitting each one wi a powerful blow with Mjolnir.

* * *

[With Nick Fury]

Nick shouted "You demon! What's the purpose of having Angelica anyway?!"

Doctor Doom replied "Project-X is more then you possibly dream of, Director Fury. Project-X is the key to everything. The girl is an experiment created for the sole purpose of finding an object I need."

"An object?" Fury asked bluntly, but before he could ask another question, Doom stated "Au revoir, Fury. Next time, I won't be so merciless. Take care of the super villains that escaped of their prisons."

The monitor turned black, while Fury shouted "No!"

* * *

Superman gestured towards the robots "Guys, look!"

"The robots! They're retreating!" Spider-Man said in shock, as Thor asked "But why?"

Wonder Woman replied "I'd wish we know." Then a beep from Superman's com-link was heard. Superman answered it.

"Yeah, ok. Got it." Superman responded to the com-link, he looked at his friends, as J'onn asked "Well?"

Superman replied "That was Agent Hill. She said to meet up on the flight deck."

* * *

[SHIELD Flight Deck]

Superman, Spider-Man, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Thor arrive to the flight deck to see a very angry Nick Fury.

Wonder Woman asked "What happened Director? You appear to be angry at something?"

Fury replied "That's because I am. Listen, I've found out who are our puppet master is."

Spider-Man asked rashly "So, who is it?"

Fury glared at Parker for awhile, before answering his question, "It's Doctor Doom."

Everyone's eyes widened, Superman exclaimed "Doom! But why?!"

Fury replied "He was after Angelica. He even stated to me that Angelica was his and the Red Skull's creation, six years ago. I don't know how they did it or for the real purpose behind it, but I know they're up to something grand. Not only that half thie world's most dangerous villains are set loose. Doom hacked into every security prison system and unlocked the doors."

Spider-Man groaned "Aw, man! And I was just gonna go home and play more World of Warcraft."

"Enough, Spider-Man. We've been through enough for one day." Thor retorted.

Superman asked "What else did Doom tell you?"

Fury had a huge headache then ever before, and he replied to Superman "He even stated that he sent someone after to our group in Russia."

Wonder Woman suggested "We must go help them."

Fury countered "They haven't contacted for help, so there's no need to help them in the first place. Second, we need to come up with a plan-"

Spider-Man interrupted "Wait, where's Angelica?"

Superman replied "She's at the Baxter Builiding with the Fantastic Four. Why'd you ask Spidey?"

Peter replied "Because she may be in danger of being captured by Doom. What if Doom already knows she's there?"

The rest of the heroes didn't think of that.

Fury shouted "Damn!" He gestured towards an agent to contact the Baxter Building.


End file.
